<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road work ahead? yeah I sure hope it does by neeksi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710023">Road work ahead? yeah I sure hope it does</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi'>neeksi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I've had this sitting in my notes app for almost half a year it's pretty old lol), Blindfolds, Facials, Floor Sex, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Sensory Deprivation, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeksi/pseuds/neeksi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden thinks Jesse is cute, Jesse just wants to sleep in Aiden's awesome bed. :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Aidesse - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road work ahead? yeah I sure hope it does</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boyfriends+lol">my boyfriends lol</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse’s naked body was pressed against the warm, silky sheets and covers, Aiden had him pinned, worshiping every part of his body but his erection. </p><p> </p><p>He was on fire, everything was so vivid, yet so surreal.</p><p> </p><p>He could barely think. The warm hands on his sides, and soft lips brushing his neck were driving him up the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse was certain he was gonna melt, his muscles were so locked up and tense, a contrast to his muddled mess of a brain. </p><p> </p><p>“Aiden... please,” the words finally bubbled in his throat, spilling out in jumbled syllables. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse was putty in Aiden’s skilled hands, which were now rubbing along his sensitive thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Compared to Jesse, the man was completely silent. Only Jesse’s noises hung heavily in the air, weak, and soft. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” it came again, trailing into a pathetic whimper. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden’s lips were so wet and warm, trailing along his collarbone, Jesse's hand gripped his dark brown hair tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Everything about his senses felt heightened, and sensitive. Jesse literally felt like he was about to cry soon. </p><p> </p><p>A finger pressed down his stomach, nail grazing slightly as it dragged to his painfully hard cock. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jesse woke with a start.</p><p> </p><p>He was sweating, the covers felt like they were swallowing him whole. As he tore them off, he could feel his creeper pajama pants and his dark grey t-shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. </p><p> </p><p>“...Fuck.” He said quietly, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>He was rock hard. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette groaned, the dream flooding back to his mind. Was he really that shameless? </p><p> </p><p>Jesse reluctantly pulled his sticky pants and boxers down, deciding waiting it out wasn’t an option. He let out a sleepy sigh, propping himself against his headboard. </p><p> </p><p>His hand worked along his cock in stuttering movements, eyes closed in concentration as he tried to visualize the dream. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Aiden.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he had received that letter from Aiden looking for redemption, Jesse offered him a place to stay with him at the Order hall. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking about the fiery man definitely got him going. His sharp tongue, the strut in his step, scars littering his body. It didn't help that he saw him every day. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed as his orgasm hurdled at him, before he knew it he was cumming over his fist in shuttering gasps. </p><p> </p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to slump against his headboard, massaging his softening cock to come down from his high. </p><p> </p><p>A dirty shirt was plucked from the floor to clean his hand, then chucked into his closet. </p><p> </p><p>He checked his clock and saw it read 3 am, suddenly reading that made his eyelids even more heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, there was no way he was gonna get to sleep, might as well grab a midnight snack, right? </p><p> </p><p>Jesse pushed Aiden to the back of his mind, getting up to pop his joints, he slipped his pants back on then trudged sleepily to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Welp, so much for putting that to the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Aiden... where is your shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well excuse me, I didn’t expect anyone else to be up at this hour.” he said, eyeing the owner of the voice and silently judging his own choice in bed wear. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden certainly did not appreciate Jesse’s accusing tone, brow titling upwards at Jesse's pair of horrendous green pajama pants with some strangely shaped patterns on it. The were pretty ugly.</p><p> </p><p>Although he did look a bit cute in them.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, while he did prefer to sleep naked, he at least had enough decency to put on boxers before exiting his room. </p><p> </p><p>"At least I'm not wearing those," he teased, bending down a bit to be eye level with Jesse. "Are those supposed to be creepers?"</p><p> </p><p>Jesse just let out a strained grunt in reply, feeling himself heat up he decided this was definitely not worth it, and grabbed a slice of the cake Lukas had made the day earlier, before sitting at their island counter.</p><p> </p><p> "They were a Christmas gift from Axel," he mumbled, scooping up a bit of cake with his fork and eating it, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his roommate shut the refrigerator door with a tall glass of milk in his hand, eyes roaming over his back. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse shouldn’t have noticed how his muscles rippled under his tanned skin as he moved, or the many scars littering from his shoulders to his waist. He recognized some from their fight at Sky City, like the one on his jawline where his bandage usually sat, but others he had no clue about.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, he wanted to feel them, and know every story. </p><p> </p><p>He imagined the skin would feel rough and uneven, compared to the rest of his smooth, unscarred skin. It was even worse when Aiden turned around.</p><p> </p><p>He honestly couldn’t decide which was sexier, his chest or his back. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Aiden’s smooth voice broke the still silence, “what're you doing up so early?” The glass to his lips followed after.</p><p> </p><p>You. </p><p> </p><p>His sleepy brain barely processed his reply. “I dunno.” He lied, resting his head on his palm, elbow on the oak counter. </p><p> </p><p>He took another bite of his cake. </p><p> </p><p>“You?” he asked after listening to Aiden’s long sip. Aiden seemed to pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep.” He replied. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse wondered if he regularly couldn’t sleep, considering the bags he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...” Jesse exhaled, squinting. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Please put a fucking shirt on. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden crossed from leaning on the fridge to leaning on the island, inches away from Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>Another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm...” Aiden imitated Jesse’s drawn out hum, but it was deep from fatigue. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse caught himself staring at his roommate’s milk-stache, then his lips. Perfect timing, because Aiden licked the milk off slowly, and oh-, fuck. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden could see Jesse’s pupils basically blow at that, and a smirk traveled onto his face. </p><p> </p><p>“You are an utter crisis.” Jesse said flatly, trying to keep the blush creeping up his neck down. </p><p> </p><p>A gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“You love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s eyes rolled involuntarily at that, though it was in good taste. He hid his smile behind another bite of his snack. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deny it.” Aiden pointed out slyly as he made his way around the island toward Jesse, milk halfway gone by now. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse just eyed him, because he didn’t deny it. He had a soft spot for Aiden, what Aiden had? He didn’t know, although he wouldn’t call it a soft spot, he was sure Aiden was anything but soft.</p><p> </p><p>Said brunet was unbearably close, the faint scent of charcoal and musk from the mining trip he had earlier that night traveling to his nose as he stood over Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse didn’t like that. He stood, quite a few inches shorter than Aiden, and looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t deter the bastard at all. </p><p> </p><p>His warm hand slid up Jesse's arm and across his shoulder, and planted itself firmly on the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse could feel the familiar thrill race up his spine with the way Aiden's lip twitched upwards while his fingers gently played with the hair there, now he definitely wasn’t gonna sleep tonight. </p><p> </p><p>However, he didn’t repulse from the action. Aiden could feel the hairs standing up on his neck, sliding his hand across his jaw and under his chin to tilt Jesse's face to his, paying very close attention to his drooping eyelids and how he flushed a pretty pink. </p><p> </p><p>Cute.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden cut right to the chase, “My room or yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesse scoffed, cheeks flushing warmer. Of course he had the audacity. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden smirked, but Jesse replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours.” His room currently had cum-covered laundry on the floor and papers everywhere, there was no way they were going to his. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden had better sheets, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>As Aiden grabbed Jesse's hand and tugged him along, he figured they’d be having a busy night, which seemed to be waking him up even more. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden’s room was neat and tidy, minus the bed, since he’d just been asleep. </p><p> </p><p>His lime green walls stood out against his dark oak dresser drawer and bed frame, comforter and silk sheets to match. Posters of the old Order, Endercon and others of places he recognized as Boomtown littered his walls. He must've picked them up from Lukas.</p><p> </p><p>But what Jesse really wanted was to lay down in those cool, heavenly sheets. He had done it a few times before, and decided wholly that Aiden probably had the comfiest bed in the entire building.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door closing and locking is what finally got his attention back to reality, as he turned to see a very cheeky looking Aiden slipping out of his boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth to Jesse?” Aiden said with an amused smirk, the staring from Jesse ceased, a blush creeping up his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He took a breath, then started tugging off his clothes. Despite being seen naked numerous times by the ex-Ocelot, he was always shy.  “Oh, by the way, I hope you don’t mind that we’re doing this on the floor. The bed would be too noisy, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>Well, so much for the heavenly sheets.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a statement than a question. It made sense to Jesse, so he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t love kinky floor sex anyways?” Aiden joked, turning to his mysterious wardrobe.</p><p>Jesse’s shy laugh was heard behind him, “How kinky are we talking?” The sound of clothes rustling followed as he pulled his pajama pants down over his hips. </p><p> </p><p>The man just gave him a funny look, in his opinion, over his shoulder, opening the wardrobe and filing through. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, what kind of question was that? It was Aiden.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse stood awkwardly, face flushed with a perfect view of Aiden's ass. He could’ve sworn Aiden was putting a show for him, too. He finally turned, pleased to present him with those cliché fuzzy handcuffs, a gag, a blindfold, and a bottle of lubricant. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse's heart rate increased by 100, and his cheeks were unbelievably warm. “Is this alright?” Aiden asked, attentive. When Jesse nodded, he responded with a pleased hum. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden, having enjoyed his cute reaction, sauntered over and placed the toys in Jesse’s hand. “Hold these for me?” His tone was low and sweet. He didn't expect that.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse was in for a hell of a ride. </p><p> </p><p>Not trusting his voice, he nodded, watching the green eyed man gather the soft pillows from his bed and arranging them on the floor so Jesse would be comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go ahead.” Aiden encouraged, waiting for his roommate to lay down with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse glanced from the pillows to him, setting the toys down and settling comfortably among the pillows, on his back.</p><p> </p><p>The plush coolness of the silk pressed against his already too-warm back in a comforting manner. Jesse was able to relax with a small sigh and shift.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen carefully,” Aiden started, very serious, “since your hands and mouth will be out of use, kick my side if you feel unsafe.” </p><p> </p><p>Jesse nodded, even more relaxed. “Okay.” He said when Aiden was still eyeing him. “Not too hard, I’m not made of steel,” he chuckled, leaning down to steal a soft kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Instant butterflies for Jesse.</p><p> </p><p>When Aiden pulled away, Jesse watched as he put the surprisingly soft handcuffs on his wrist, arms falling onto his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden hummed in thought, deciding to reposition Jesse’s arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go, now I can see all of you.” He purred with a lazy smirk, eyes clouding with hunger.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god for blindfolds, Jesse wouldn’t be able to handle Aiden eyeing him like a piece of meat. </p><p> </p><p>Face flushed, he opened his mouth to accommodate for the gag. “Comfortable?” Aiden asked, buckling the gag around the Jesse's head. He nodded, tongue roaming around the leather ball in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Then came the blindfold, the knot in Jesse’s stomach became even tighter. </p><p> </p><p>His skin tingled with excitement, trying to guess Aiden's next move since he couldn’t see. He felt so vulnerable with his hands tied. Everything was out for Aiden to see, touch, lick, kiss- Whatever he was gonna do.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse was already half hard, how embarrassing. However, Aiden found it adorable.</p><p> </p><p>He thought for a moment, then spoke with a smirk. “What am I gonna do with you, Jess?” His voice was deep and predatory, and he swore he saw him shiver. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse felt his legs being spread gently by big warm hands and a puff of breath along one of his thighs. He tensed, the suspense was absolutely exhilarating. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, lips connected in a soft kiss on Jesse’s thigh. The kisses continued, Aiden dotting pecks sweetly along his thigh until they turned into nips and licks. </p><p> </p><p>When Aiden’s mouth stopped at his groin and dangerously close to Jesse’s erection, his breath caught in his throat audibly.</p><p> </p><p>By now, the poor thing’s thighs were covered in saliva and the tingling wake of Aiden’s lips and teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse thought it was so unfair for him to attack one of his most sensitive parts, he was already trembling, the gag between his lips was wet from his drool. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse was twisting and aching for Aiden to really touch him, but he had to wait. </p><p> </p><p>'Cute,' Aiden thought.</p><p> </p><p>He had to give it to his partner, he only heard a few noises, and they were in pleasure, not protest. Aiden wanted to reward him for his patience. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse heard the pop of a cap, his head turning toward the noise curiously. Little did he know, Aiden was coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube. This became apparent to Jesse when he felt a cold finger press and tease against his entrance, his reaction was a little jump and a visible blush.</p><p> </p><p>The finger slid in easily, Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed at the sensation of the intrusion. By the second one, his breathing picked up a bit around the gag, pre-cum gathering at the tip of his neglected cock.</p><p> </p><p>By the third? Cute little noises were starting to escape through the gag, music to Aiden’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he could just remove the gag, and make Jesse really sing- no matter who heard. But alas, they’d never hear the end of it from their roomates if Jesse woke them with his screaming at 3 in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Said man’s head lolled slightly to the side, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as Aiden’s skilled fingers gently worked him open with wet noises. The pre-cum was now leaking down onto his pelvis, a smirk found Aiden’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren't you just sweet. Do you want me to touch you there?” Aiden cooed with faux innocence, Jesse nodded deliriously, emphasizing his point by letting his legs splay slightly open. </p><p> </p><p>The man drank in the endearing sight, ultimately deciding Jesse was just too adorable to say no to.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but no cumming.” The gentle yet firm statement had Jesse’s stomach twisting in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>A small moan left Jesse as he indulged in lazy strokes to his cock from Aiden. </p><p> </p><p>Once Aiden was comfortable with the prep, and how disheveled his partner was, he lubed his cock up with a few strokes. </p><p> </p><p>“You ready, Jess?” Aiden asked, positioning himself right between his lover’s legs. A shiver raced up Jesse’s spine as their cocks brushed together, nonetheless, he nodded firmly. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down, lips tracing the shell of his partner’s ear. A low chuckle followed after Jesse’s full body shudder, a husky voice whispered tenderly in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna make you feel really good, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>That alone had Jesse’s hairs standing up on the back of his neck, he wanted nothing more than for Aiden to make this entire house disappear. </p><p> </p><p>With that, Aiden was feeding the head of his cock slowly into Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller male tugged at the restraints and stiffened as Aiden spread him open more and more with gentle, shallow thrusts, a barely audible shaky whimper low in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden bit his lip, taking in the sight before him. “Shhh,” he soothes, smoothing over and gripping his partners bound wrists to keep him still. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s chest rose and fell rapidly, his heart was pounding against his rib cage by the time Aiden’s hips were flush against his ass. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his neglected cock was drooling pre-cum on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>A pleased sigh was heard above him, and the grip loosened on his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden was taking in how good Jesse felt, he abandoned his wrists to trace his hands along his thighs- and oh, was he marveled when Jesse squeezed gently around him from the touch. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was still in quiet, Jesse was frantically trying to ponder his next move. Aiden was dictating the pace, he could do anything he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>The thought had a thrill shoot down his spine. He was Aiden’s. </p><p> </p><p>A single thrust brought Jesse back reeling, a surprised noise sounded around the leather gag. </p><p> </p><p>With another, Aiden was setting a gentle pace, rocking against Jesse almost...fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was unexpected. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for the poor thing to start melting against the floor, especially with his lover’s hand roaming all over his body with feather-light touches.</p><p> </p><p>His chest, stomach, hips, and thighs were left tingling from Aiden’s skilled hands. </p><p> </p><p>A fog set over Jesse’s mind, and before he knew it his legs fell open even more, saliva spilling over past the gag.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden smiled warmly, sliding his hands under to cup and knead Jesse’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>Said hand then shot along one of Jesse’s thighs, gripping the back of his knee to bending the leg as far as it could go, Jesse letting out a muffled squeak at the change in position. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse’s bound hands automatically went to press flat against Aiden’s chest to brace himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse more than jumped, adrenaline pumping through his veins as Aiden’s other hand snaked under his neck and grabbed a fistful of his chestnut locks.</p><p> </p><p>A wrecked gasp was muffled by the gag as Aiden pulled.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden watched in lidded delight as Jesse began shaking and writhing under him, their chests brushing together gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Aiden said firmly, punctuating his sentence with a hard thrust into Jesse. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse arches, scrabbling for coherent thoughts while tilting his head (the best he can) towards Aiden to show he’s listening. </p><p> </p><p>Pleased that he got Jesse’s attention, he hunkered down on Jesse and gripped his hair so hard it stung, then started fucking him into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>A muffled cry spilled out from around the gag as Aiden pounded in and out of him, trying desperately twist his head and squirm from the onslaught of sensation. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden held him tight though, the only movement he was making was rocking roughly along the floor. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were locked on him and every little wriggle and movement he made, watching Jesse take him was only spurring him on. God, would he love to hear him say his name. All of his cute noises were muffled and blocked by the gag. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden had to bite his lip to calm his own noises.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t complain too much, especially when Jesse arched beautifully if Aiden thrust just hard enough. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Jesse’s locked muscles went lax, and his body began trembling violently instead of squirming. </p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, relax and take it.” Aiden hummed with a smile, his warm breath was dangerously close to Jesse’s face, which was flushed bright red from his words. </p><p> </p><p>Boy, was he taking it too. </p><p> </p><p>Everything around Jesse started blurring together the longer Aiden fucked him, his mind was zeroed in on the feeling of the rough thrusts, his stinging scalp, and the chest underneath his bound hands. </p><p> </p><p>Even the sound of his own small noises along with the skin on skin was becoming echoed in his ears, at some point, his eyes went from squeezed shut to rolling to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knot in the pit of his stomach, getting tighter and tighter. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even brace himself as his orgasm crashed around him, his entire body flinched still as he felt fluid covering his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The male was held down in place as Aiden stroked him through his orgasm, accompanied by gentle thrusts. His pitiful noises peaked as he tried to squirm away again, but he was just yanked back into Aiden's hips. </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, the thrusts and hands stilled, and Jesse slumped against the cool sheets. </p><p> </p><p>He was unbelievably hot, soothed by the silk sheets rubbing against his sensitive skin. He felt the handcuffs be removed, and his wrists gently massaged.</p><p> </p><p>The gag was unhooked, a thin thread of spit connected to it briefly before Aiden's lips were pressed against his, red and wet from the gag.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed weakly as they moved against his, despite the amount of spit covering his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden pulled away from the kiss, shifting a dopey Jesse back down onto his elbows and kneeling above his chest. The blindfold was pushed up from his eyes into his messy brown hair, teary cocoa orbs blinking, adjusting to the sudden slight brightness. </p><p> </p><p>Oh wow, and he was greeted by Aiden’s cock in his face. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter male didn’t complain as a hand was in his hair, gripping but not pulling, while Aiden stroked his cock.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth fell open, tongue lolling out as he looked up at Aiden. The man bit his lip, admiring his disheveled hair, bruised lips and watery, lidded lovestruck eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," he groaned as ropes of cum spurted from his cock and lined Jesse's tongue, painting his nose, cheeks, and lips. </p><p> </p><p>Aiden sighed pleasantly, ceasing his strokes as he watched Jesse lick his lips slowly, then swallow. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse wasn’t fond of swallowing since the taste was so unpleasant. But he did it just to see the delighted look on Aiden’s face.</p><p> </p><p>After Aiden bent down to cup his jaw and plant a loving kiss to his lips once more, exhaustion suddenly weighed heavily on the shorter male, and he was sinking down on the sheets with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden caressed and checked Jesse for injuries, whispering questions and gentle praises into his ear 
that Jesse answered sleepily, and when Aiden was satisfied, Jesse let out another sigh, a softer whine, as he was made to move so Aiden could make the bed and put away the toys. </p><p> </p><p>Jesse busied himself by cleaning up with some tissues and pulling his boxers back on, a bit chilly after the sweat cooled on his skin. When he tried to stand, he nearly fell over and had to grip the headboard of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden let out a laugh, noticing his struggle and helped him up onto it after he finished putting the toys away. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Jesse grumbled, cheeks flushed. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even say anything.” Aiden retorted, climbing into bed completely naked, and held up the blanket with his arm for him to crawl in.</p><p> </p><p>Jesse rolled his eyes playfully at the obvious invitation, but how could he resist? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m only sleeping in here because of the sheets.” he muttered shyly, scooting over and settling into the offered space, and snuggled close to Aiden's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch.” Aiden smiled, nuzzling and kissing Jesse's head. He almost wanted to turn away with how much heat he could feel radiating from Jesse's face. </p><p> </p><p>He swore that this man's cuteness would be the death of him someday.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, Aiden wrapped his strong arms around the other and held him close, the sound of Jesse's soft breathing and heartbeat lulling him into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>